


People Change

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Molly didn't kill Bellatrix, but instead injuries her, and transports her to a random place. Where is this place? Her old best friend's house: Rita's.





	

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled  
You just got trolled

You just got trolled

 

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled  
You just got trolled  
You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled  
You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolled

You just got trolledYou just got trolled  
You just got trolled  
You just got trolled

You just got trolled

 

You just got trolled

You just got trolled


End file.
